All I Know
by Sakura715
Summary: Song fic. to All I Know by Five For Fighting. Inuyasha and Kagome get into their worst fight yet. Will they make up this time? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: _All I Know_ by Five For Fighting

**All I Know**

Inuyasha sighed as he walked along the forest path. Normally he didn't mind when he fought with Kagome because of the way she would stand hands on hips, face flushed, with the fire he loved shining in her eyes. This fight however was different. This was perhaps their worst fight yet, and it was all because he couldn't tell her how he really felt. And so, he called her useless, said he would be better off with Kikyo.

_I bruise you_

The pained look on her face was burned into his memory. She then proceeded to call him a heartless monster and ran off into the woods, the salty scent of tears trailing behind her.

_You bruise me_

He stood there fuming, glaring after her retreating form. The others immediately blamed him and he was sure they, if able, would have "sat" him straight to hell. He rather colorfully told them to back off and took off into the forest in the opposite direction Kagome had taken.

_We both bruise so easily_

Running in the forest Inuyasha left a trail of destruction behind him in his fury. The others _always_ blamed him for his fights with Kagome.

_Too easily to let it show_

Eventually, after several hours, he ran out of steam and perched on a tree branch. Although he wasn't really angry anymore, he refused to worry about Kagome. Not after had said.

_I love you  
And that's all I know_

Of course, after awhile he couldn't help but worry. What if something happened to her? The stupid girl would be a sitting duck! Worry getting the better of him, he went back to their camp to see if she had returned. No doubt she was bad mouthing him to the others. But she wasn't there, and the others were bad mouthing him on their own.

"That stupid Inuyasha! Why'd he go and make Kagome so upset?" cried Shippo.

"Yes, I'm afraid he's really done it now." Miroku observed.

"Do you think they'll make up this time, Miroku?"

"I cannot say for certain, Sango. This has been the worst fight they've had by far." Miroku replied.

"I hope Kagome's okay." Shippo said.

The others nodded in agreement.

'Oh, damn.' Inuyasha thought. He'd really screwed up this time, and now it was getting dark. He went in the direction Kagome had gone.

_And all my plans  
Keep falling through_

Now he was walking in the direction of Kagome's scent. A depression settled on him as he wondered if Kagome would ever forgive him. He wouldn't be surprised if she left him forever through the well, which was exactly what he feared in the first place. If she did leave, he didn't think he would survive.

_All my plans  
They depend on you_

And not just because of the jewel shards. That much was obvious. He needed her because she was the first person he could really trust, the first person to become his friend, and the first person to love him as a half demon, other than his mother. Oh he knew she loved him. That was fairly obvious as well. She also knew that he loved her, he hoped. It was like an unspoken understanding between them.

_Depend on you  
To help them grow_

He knew he would fall apart without her. He couldn't live without her smile, her scent, and even her damned "sit" command. In truth, he liked the beads; they bound him to her. Hell, they could even be the reason he could get through the well. He always wanted to protect her, never wanted to lose her. It was a fear that constantly plagued him. That she would be killed as she had almost been many times before, or she would disappear from his life forever down the well. He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

_I love you  
And that's all…_

There she was.

_It's really all I know_

She was sitting under a tree in a clearing. Her knees were drawn tightly to her body and her face was buried in her lap. The scent of tears clung around her.

_It's all I know_

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was relieved that she was all right, but he wasn't sure if he should approach her. Kagome let out a sob, and his ears drooped.

"Kagome." He called out softly.

She briefly looked up, tears falling down her cheeks, only to bury her face back into her knees.

"Go away, Inuyasha! I don't want to talk to you!"

He didn't move. He had to make her understand why he had gotten so upset.

"Fine! You don't have to talk to me, but I want to talk to you!"

"Why? So you can shout more insults at me or tell me just why you'd be so much better off with Kikyo?" she looked up from her lap to glare at him.

"Dammit, Kagome! I didn't mean those things! I was just upset!"

"Why? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes you did! You were going on about that 'college' thing of yours and how you were going to find a job so you wouldn't need me anymore!"

"That's not what I said!" she protested.

"You might as well have! The whole point of getting a job is so you can leave me forever, isn't it?"

"An why does that matter to you, Inuyasha?" she asked as she stood and turned away from him.

"Because I love you dammit!"

The words hung in the air. Kagome gasped and turned to face him, her eyes wide in surprise. Inuyasha had never said that out loud to her before.

"D-Do you really mean that, Inuyasha?"

"What do you think? Of course I mean it!"

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't mean them. I just…"

He moved forward to gently cup her cheek in his hand relief washing over him when she leaned into his touch rather than shrinking away.

"I just hated the idea of you leaving me. And you know how hard it is for me to express my feelings. Especially when it comes to you, for some reason."

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to leave you, but since I'm going to hopefully graduate in a couple months I have to decide if I'm going to college or not. I explained to you how education is everything in my time. If I want to get a good job, then I have to go to college, and I need a job to take care of myself."

Inuyasha brushed his thumb over her cheek in a gentle caress and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"But I can take care of you." he protested.

Kagome smiled sadly.

"You can't take care of me forever, Inuyasha. Eventually your going to become a full demon, and you'll forget all about me."

"Kagome, I would _never_ forget about you no matter what. And I'm not going to become a full demon anymore."

"You're not?"

"No, it'd be too dangerous. And … I've decided that's not what I want anymore." he finished in a whisper.

"Then what _do_ you want, Inuyasha?"

He looked back into her eyes.

"I just want … to be with you."

He stared deep into her eyes as if he could see straight into her soul and she into his. His expression radiated apprehension as he waited for her answer. Kagome was overwhelmed, but she managed to reply.

"I want to be with you too, Inuyasha. A-And I love you."

"You do?" he asked as a rare genuine smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, I do." she replied, flashing him a brilliant smile that melted him on the spot. He bent his head down towards her, and as their lips met in a infinitely tender kiss Inuyasha thought that for once, his future never looked brighter.

_I love you,  
And that's all I know  
_

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


End file.
